


Cookie Time

by FullmetalDevil



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, the kids are so 'helpful', toon logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Allison and Benny were invited over for tea and cookies by Linda. The hostess had the idea of having their little demonic ‘children’ help them out with making the cookies. After all, you eat, you work.





	Cookie Time

**Author's Note:**

> One can only imagine what happens when you allow toons in the kitchen, Allison and Linda are about to find out.

Benny happily swayed from side to side in his seat of the car while he and Allison happily sang songs on the radio. Linda had invited Allison and Benny over for tea and cookies, and since Tom was off at work it was a perfect little outing. So both of them cheerfully drove down the road into the valley singing songs all way. Benny bounced in place happily thinking of all the cookies he could possibly eat. His mouth watering at the thought as he hummed to himself.

Linda heard the small rumble of an engine from the front of the house and strode to the window peering out. Sure enough it was Allison and Benny whom arrived a touch early, but all the better. She knew she didn't even have to inform Bendy that Benny had arrived, the little toon somehow being able to sense the other. She approached the door and opened it to greet her cherished guests, and with careful precision she stood off to the side clearing a path to the outside. Like clockwork a small black blur went barreling out the home and slammed into Benny who had braced for impact, but still couldn't withstand the blow. Both toons rolled around in the grass laughing as they briefly wrestled with each other before hurrying back into the home. Neither toon could contain their excitement at seeing the other.

Allison could only laugh as she stepped away from her car and up the walkway towards Linda who was also laughing in the doorway. "It's always funny to see how energetic both toons are. Benny is never this energetic unless Bendy is around."

Linda smiled at her friend "We'll they are toons, Bendy has an infectious level of energy."

The younger actress chuckled as she was welcomed into the home with a warm hug from Linda. "That he does."

The two older women happily chatted away as they entered the kitchen, noting that both toons were already at the table waiting and chatting with each other.

Linda placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot gaining both demons attention before looking at both toons dead in the eye. "Oh no you won't boys, you're helping. You eat, you work." she jokingly chided. "You want the cookies, you have to make them."

Both Bendy and Benny looked at each other confused, but simply nodded and hopped off their chairs to help. Allison made both demons wash their hands quickly since neither can handle water for long periods of time while Linda rifled through her drawers trying to find some aprons. The boys dried their hands off and Linda happily produced 3 spare aprons; pink, green and blue. Bendy joked about Benny getting the pink one since yellow and pink are a good color combination and that he was a doll. Benny growled at him and Allison sternly told them she will take the pink apron and that Benny gets the blue apron and Bendy gets the green one.

Both women chuckled as how long the apron was on their respective toons since the aprons were for full grown adults. Though it was a wonder how the aprons even hung on the toons since neither had a neck. Toon logic was still confusing. Benny snickered about how the apron looked like a dress on Bendy, but chose to keep the comment to himself lest he cause trouble and loose out on cookies.

Linda had Allison pull out 2 step stools and place them at the table while she dug around gathering up all the necessary bowls and spoons. Bendy and Benny made it a point to stand off to the side allowing the women to work and to not be under foot. As soon as Allison located the step stools she place them and the table and had both toons hop on top while she assisted Linda and gathering up the remaining bowls as well as additional ingredients.

Since the addition of the toons also known as the 'kids' to the women's little 'ladies night' they decided to make double the batch of cookies since both toons combined can eat a batch by themselves. While normally each woman would have their respective 'child' for doing projects together, for grins they decided to mix it up by pairing themselves with the opposite toon. Allison had Bendy while Linda had Benny. Each toon was confused why they weren't with their respective 'mom', but thought it would be fun to work with another for a change.

Both women gathered up their share of ingredients and showed their respective toons what each ingredient was, how it smelled and for the safer to eat raw ones, how they tasted. Linda had to chuckle at how careful Benny was at measuring out ingredients as the little toon was very tedious in making sure they were properly measured once he was shown how. Bendy on the other had had the 'if it's sugar cookies then it needs a lot of sugar' and had to be stopped by Allison and told that they wouldn't bake right if he put a 5lb bag of sugar in the dough. After some explanation Bendy learned that for many recipes to work properly they need to have specific amounts of ingredients of else all the food will go to waste and it won't taste right.

Both teams had reached the point of adding in the flour which was a stage both women loathed. Sugar cookies always tasted great and were fun to make with especially with children, but mixing in the 4 cups of flour into the dough easily becomes difficult to do. The women held onto the cookie bowls while each toon slowly added in the flour per the women's request while they stirred away. The more flour that was added to the dough the more the women struggled with stirring the contents. Linda's face contorted as she was struggling more and more with Allison right behind her.

If Linda were a toon a little light bulb would had lit up on top of her head as she looked at Benny whom was carefully adding in the flour. "Hey Benny?"

"Yeah?" The plushdemon looked up at the woman tilting his head.

"Can you do me a favor?" She looked at him sweetly getting a small 'sure' from him as he beamed at her. "Can you go Ragdoll and stir the bowl for me? At my age it gets tough to stir for long periods of time and you're stronger then me in that form."

Benny looked at her confused and with a hint of worry. "umm... ok."

The little toon hopped off the step stool and stood a small distance from the woman. The little toons body rapidly grew taller with his arms falling apart at the stitches that held them together. His stomach split open with large white teeth lining the upper and lower rim, the cord like thread keeping the maw closed. Ink dripped over Benny's right eye as his left was now large and black with a yellow iris now looking at the woman.

" **Is ThIs Ok**?" The Ragdoll demon looked at Linda nervously.

"Perfect, thank you." The older woman gingerly held out the bowl for him to take which was dwarfed in his large gloved hands. She helped him hold the spoon in his other hand and went through the stirring motions with him till he did it on his own. "Now I'm gonna keep adding in the flour and keep stirring while I do so, ok?"

Benny nodded and cup by cup Linda started slowly pouring in the flower while the Stitched demon stirred.

Bendy watching Benny use his other form to help Linda had turned and shot Allison an hopeful glance.

Allison recognized the look on Bendy's eyes, he wanted to do the same for her since she was having the same level of difficulty. Allison was slightly hesitant since Bendy's other forms were images of fear that terrorized the entirety of the studio, herself included. Things were different now, they were no longer in the studio and Bendy was ashamed of his actions and apologized many times. If that other form of his can be useful then he was more then welcome to try. "Well, go on." The woman encouraged him chuckling.

Bendy's face lit up and he soon wrapped his arms around her legs "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He couldn't believe she was letting him actually help in that form. He was fully aware that he terrorized her as the ink demon and was afraid she'd say no. She was giving him a chance to help, he was getting that 2nd chance.

With a spring in his step he gave himself some distance from the group twirling a bit before taking a bow as if greeting an audience. As he slowly stood up from his posture his body dripped profusely and seemed to be rising as he stood up. His ink expanded and stretched his body with his torso looking starved and thin with protruding ribs. His arms and legs grew long and lanky with his right leg bent at an awkward angle, his left hand maintained his trademark white glove, but was now larger then his right hand that was very human like with 5 fingers instead of 4. Ink dripped from his elongated horns covering his eyes and almost dripped over parts of his mouth that now seemed to be stretched in a permanent grin. This was the form of nightmares, the ink demon that roamed the halls of Joey Drew Studios terrorizing all who got in his way.

" **I'm ReAdY** " Bendy quietly spoke daring not to move.

Allison was well aware Bendy was being careful in this form since he was blind, it seemed he was taking further precaution by not conjuring up his inky aura he used to 'see' his surroundings along with keeping the normal drip of his body to a bare minimum.

With small chuckle Allison scooped up the bowl and gently grabbed Bendy's left hand lifting it up and held it out flat placing the bowl in his hand which gently grasped it. She gently pulled on his right hand and placed the spoon in his and folded his fingers around it holding it tightly. "Now sweetie hold still a moment while I get you something so you can 'see', ok?"

Bendy nodded his head and stayed put while Allison went to get him a 'pair of eyes' as Henry called it. It was common knowledge that any item with his image he can see out of if he was in range. They had long since figured his weakness out but his inky aura made of for his lack of normal eyes as it acted like echolocation for the blind demon. Though he did have to admit that he was fooled many times when they would throw something to make a sound elsewhere making him believe they were in a different location. His hearing was very acute since his aura only went so far.

Allison returned shortly with a little plush Bendy which made Benny snicker at the demon. Bendy shot him a heated glare, but under all the ink that coated his eyes the Ragdoll demon couldn't tell. The woman patted Bendy on the shoulder gaining his attention as she slid the little plush into the breast pocket of his apron that somehow was soaked black from his dripping ink. Toon logic. Bendy used his aura to see through the eyes of the doll and his grin grew wider now that he was able to see what he was doing.

Allison noted the widening grin on his face and chuckled "ready?"

" **YeP**!" The ink demon happily nodded.

Like Linda, Allison showed Bendy how to stir the dough and once he was comfortable she added the flour in bit by bit. Both demons were happy that their alternate forms could be of use outside the studio. They both were afraid that someone would see their other forms and report them to the authorities and be sent back to the studio, or worse killed. They never dared transform and always kept their smaller default appearances and even then they occasionally shy-ed away from people just in case. Never in a million years did they think that they would be accepted outside the studio.

"Alright looks like everything is mixed. We're done." Allison smiled as she peered into the bowl in Bendy's hands.

The ink demon's grin grew wider and he handed the bowl back to her. The ink that made up his body collapsed and pulled inwards to reveal Bendy back in his normal toon form. He eagerly bounced in place waiting to see what was next. Benny watching his counterpart looked at Linda to see if they were done as well and she gave him a nod after checking their bowls contents. He turned to head outside to expel the excess ink and once he was done he nearly skipped back into the house with Linda waiting for his return.

Both Allison and Linda set the bowls in the fridge to chill for a few minutes while Linda started rolling out parchment paper and Allison grabbed a container of cookie cutters. The demons patiently waited next to their stools till the dough was ready and Linda pulled the bowls out of the fridge and set them on the table.

Linda turned to Benny and Bendy and lifted them up onto their stools facing the parchment paper. "Now what we do is roll out the dough to flatten it then we follow up with the cookie cutters. But first we need a little flour on the paper so the dough doesn't stick."

Linda handed Benny a little sieve filled with flour and with her hands over his gently patted the sieve sprinkling flour over the parchment paper. Allison was right behind her with Bendy and both toon's grins couldn't be wider.

"OK. Now to roll out the dough flat so we can cut the cookies, but where did I put that rolling pin?" Linda pondered as she stepped away from the table to look for the pin in the drawer and proceeded to look in multiple drawers failing with each one. Noting that the older woman was struggling with finding the pin Allison joined her leaving both toons watching from the table.

Bendy had a small frown as he watched the two women rifle through drawers and cabinets looking for the rolling pin, then a little idea came to his mind. He lifted the bowl and carefully slid the dough out onto the parchment paper and grinned.

"Got it!" Allison triumphantly boasted as she held up the rolling pin catching Linda's attention.

"Great. Now we can finish up." Linda smiled at the actress. "sorry to keep you boys wai-" she didn't even finish the sentence as Bendy leaned back then slammed his head down onto the dough flattening it out perfectly. Benny watching Bendy's method of rolling dough followed suit and repeated the motion. Both toons grinned at each other before turning their attention to the women and smiling brightly at them with both their faces covered in flour.

Neither Linda or Allison spoke while they watched the display of toon logic, both stood there slack jawed as words failed them. Allison lifted her finger and pointed at Linda "That's your boy." succumbing to her snickering.

The older woman choked briefly before sighing covering her face to hide her smile "That's Henry for you. He gets it from him, not me."

Allison chuckled "playing that old 'it's the other parents fault for the kids behavior' card?"

Linda looked over at the smug younger woman. "Oh don't act like you haven't seen Benny do stupid things that Tom's done and claim him as yours."

"Touche`. I see where Bendy gets his quick comebacks." Allison chuckled making Linda laugh.

"Oh he gets that from the both of us." Linda smiled fondly.

While the women were quietly chatting between each other the two little demons cleaned their faces off and looked at the dough wondering what to do next. Benny looked over at Bendy to see if he knew what to do and the demon shrugged. Benny looked over at the container of cookie cutters and pulled out some of the different shapes. He had remembered the cookies Allison had bought him at the market and their shapes and that Linda said something about cutting the dough. A small light bulb above his head as he made the connection. The cookies are 'cut' out of the dough with the cookie cutter then baked.

A wide grin spread on Benny's face as he placed the star cookie cutter on the dough pressing it in. He wiggled it slightly to free the dough from the cutter. Once he was sure it was free he carefully lifted the freshly cut cookie off the paper and placed it onto the cookie sheet. Bendy saw what Benny was doing and watched him for a minute before repeating the motions.

Both Allison and Linda briefly stopped talking when Allison caught Benny's movement out the corner of her eye. The little devil was like Tom at that moment. He would just figure out things on his own and work with it. Seeing the little toon figure things out as he went without guidance tugged a smile at her lips.

Linda nudged the younger woman and gestured to Benny "Like father, like son."

Allison could only chuckle at the comment cause she knew all to well it was true. She rolled up her sleeve and went back to the toons whom were making quick work of the dough. "Wow, looks like you boys got a handle on the situation."

Benny paused and looked up at Allison. "I just kind of figured it out as a I went."

Bendy chirped up next to him "what do we do with the excess dough?"

Linda rest her hand on Bendy's head between his horns gently scratching the area getting a hum out of him. "Well there isn't much of it left and not enough to make some of the shapes with so." She reached down and lifted up all the dough off the parchment paper. " we roll it up into small balls then flatten them out to make round cookies then we're done."

Allison pinched off small amounts of dough and rolled them into round balls and placed them onto the cookie sheet. Bendy happily followed behind pressing them out into flat disks. Linda and Benny were right behind them doing the same thing except when the last bit of dough was too small Linda let Benny eat it.

The group stood back to admire their work as the cookie trays were covered in stars, moons, flowers and hearts. It was a bit messy at first but everything came together. The women scooted the toons away from the oven while they placed the trays inside and set a timer. Benny and Bendy moaned about having to wait but when they were told that the baking time was only 11 minutes. While the cookies baked Linda set a kettle to boil and heated up a small pot milk for some hot cocoa. Allison had the boys help her clean up the table while she washed the dishes.

As soon as the timer went off and Linda went to check on the cookies she soon found herself with a sepia faced barnacle. Benny. He was always over zealous when it came to food and his eagerness seemed to spread to Bendy as well, and he soon joined him. Allison openly laughed at Linda balancing the cookie trays and the new additions to her legs. Once she got her laughing under control she relieved Linda of the cookie trays which she soon regretted. As soon as she had the trays in her possession Benny removed himself from Linda and reattached himself to Allison with his counterpart right behind him. Linda nearly doubled over laughing while watching Allison waddle around the kitchen with the demonic leg weights, the younger woman clearly used to demonic bondage.

Allison laid the cookie sheets on some coasters to cool and both Benny and Bendy were repeatedly trying to sneak a cookie only to be thwarted by Allison's faster hand. Linda had pulled the now ready kettle off the stove and poured out 2 cups of tea before setting the kettle back down. She grabbed a few marshmallows out of the pantry and dropped them into 2 mugs before pouring the now ready hot chocolate into them. She set the cups and mugs on a serving tray while Allison placed some cookies into a basket.

"C'mon boys come get your cocoa" Linda chuckled while watching Allison swat away Benny's for the who knows how many-th time.

"Yay! Thank you Linda." Bendy hopped away from Allison and was followed by Benny.

Allison opened up the patio door letting Linda outside with the tray of drinks and was followed by both little demons. She set the tray down on a table they kept on the patio and helped both Benny and Bendy into their chairs and got them situated with their drinks while she returned to the house to help Allison with the cookies. The women divided the cookies into a basket and 2 containers. One container was for Allison and Benny to take home, the other was for later for Bendy and Henry, and the basket was to enjoy at the moment.

Linda and Allison exited the home returning to the patio with the basket of cookies setting it in the middle of the table while they took their seats.

"How come there's no frosting?" Benny chirped while holding up a cookie.

"If you put enough Vanilla in them then you don't need any frosting sweetie." Linda patted Benny on his head.

Both Benny and Bendy looked at their cookies and each took a bite and their eyes grew wide and sparkled.

"Oh wow these cookies are really good!" Both demons happily chirped. Benny and Bendy looked at each other with a sense of shared pride. They had spent so long destroying things that it was refreshing to actually make something that not only they can enjoy, but so others as well. Their grins were a little wider when they watched Linda and Allison both happily munched on a occasional cookie, the women smiling at the good food.

Linda looked at Bendy who wore a honest to true smile on his face while he ate his cookies. It was nice seeing the toon how he was meant to be. Though that smile was replaced by a frown when they realized that after all the chatting and munching they were down to the last cookie.

Bendy and Benny both stared each other down, daring the other to make a move. Bendy moved first to grab the cookie while Benny's threads immediately grabbed his hand and pulled it away. Benny reached for the cookie to be stopped by an inky hand. Each demon stared the other down while Linda calmly scooted the basket away from them and split the cookie in half.

"C'mon boys here you go." She chuckled while holding up each half.

The two demons looked at her and both went back to normal as they happily took their halves munching on them.

The door creaked open revealing Henry whom had just gotten home from work. "Oh? Hi ladies. I was wondering where everyone went." The animator walked up to Linda lightly kissing her on the forehead and gave Allison a small hug. "huh? You ladies made cookies?" He eyed the now empty basket littered in crumbs.

Linda looked at Allison and both shared a mischievous grin before Linda turned to her husband "Yep. Fortunately I saved one for you, but if Benny or Bendy catch you, you forfeit the cookie. You got 3 minutes." To emphasize her point she set a little egg timer on the table.

As soon Linda's words left her mouth Henry paled and looked up to see Beast Bendy and Ragdoll looking down at him both drooling for the last cookie. "That ain't fair!" Henry spun on his heel and tore across the yard with both demons hot on his heels earning a raucous laughter from both women.

Allison wheezed as she watched Henry do anything and everything within his power to dodge the two hungry demons. "Please tell me that isn't the last cookie?" She weakly tried to control her laughter. Her ribs aching in protest from her laughing fits.

"Nope I actually have 3 left, one for each boy. I couldn't resist" Linda laughed as she watch her husband scale the tree with both demons circling below like sharks.

By the end of it all both demons had reverted to their toon forms in a dog pile on top of Henry. The man was worn out, but laughing at the persistence of the two little devils. It was all the better when Linda presented the last 3 cookies and the group eagerly munched on the sweet treat. Benny and Bendy joyfully shared their tales of baking with the ladies to Henry and the man smiled at watching the level of joy on the toons faces. They should do this more often, but without sicking the demons on someone.

The group chatted the day away and it soon bled into the afternoon meaning it was time to head home. Allison and Benny both hugged and thanked the Stein family for allowing them to come over for tea and Linda handed over a container of cookies for them to take home to Tom. The day started with a song and ended with a song as Allison and Benny but sang and swayed in the car on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy Benny and Bendy both value their cookies. Linda is surprisingly mischievous with sicking the two devils on her husband with the promise of food, but it's all in good fun.


End file.
